


Louie's Eleven but Phooey Exists and shouldn't.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [21]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Crack, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Some Humor, Unfortunate Implications, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey Duck keeps butting into the episode when he shouldn't. Making everything more uncomfortable.Sorry for the lack of José and Panchito and Daisy.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Louie's Eleven but Phooey Exists and shouldn't.

Phooey Duck cheered for The Three Caballeros as they preformed. 

Scrooge McDuck pulled the golden duckling out of his bath. Scrooge huffed as he gruffed bitterly, "Phooey, I love ya laddie but quit getting in my bath." Phooey smiled and blushed before chuckling, "But Unca Scrooge, why can't I be in the bath with you?" McDuck flopped the soaked duckling on the floor. The old duck turned his attention to his fellow adults. He yelled, "What are you three doing in my bathroom!?!"

Time Skip

Louie Duck walked out of the bushes like a shady dealer in a alleyway. The con artist began, "Would you like to be famous?" Immediately the discord made physical silently and wildly geasured to not agree to anything his brother says. However José and Panchito disregarded the disharmonic child and jumped for the con. To be fair, this is a shot for their band. Louie looked at Phooey, harshly whispered, "Don't get involved, Phooey. I mean it."

Tïm3 Skïp 

The green hoodie got in his bed and was about it start his rant explain his long complex plot when his Glitchy brother hugged him tightly from behind. The Con Man grumbled tiredly, "This is why literally everyone in this family won't let you sleep in their beds anymore." 

Cut to flashbacks. Louie Duck rolls over in his bed, suddenly Phooey Duck wraps his arms and legs around his brother from behind. Dewey Duck yawns and finds Phooey Duck snuggled close to his chest. Huey Duck curls up in a sleeping bag in a tent in the middle of the woods, Phooey Duck rolls over to hug his brother. Scrooge McDuck reaches to the over side of his bed while mumbling something about Duckworth and discovers Phooey Duck on the other side of the bed. Fethry Duck blinks in disbelief at Phooey Duck in his bed. Gladstone Gander stumbles out of his bed in surprise to hit his head on a lamp, Phooey Duck seems worried by this reaction.

Back to barn, The Anomaly pointed out, "Not literally everyone."

†¡m³ $k¡₱

The Error Hatched blinked numbly and commented, "Oh hey, that Daisy Duck looks like and has the same name as that lady duck that Unca Donald loves in literally every universe I've ever seen in my many lives." The lady duck adjusted her black bow. Her black heels clicked as she walked past. The Glitch Born blinked in shock and gasped in bafflement, "That lady is Daisy Duck, The same who my Unca Donald loves in every single universe! She's his Soulmate and she'll take him away forever!!" The little boy followed the adult woman in panic, trying to think of a way to stop his foreseen future from happening.

Later. 

The "evil" triplets yanked his paradoxical sibling aside into a corner. He pinned the Living Typo to the wall to keep him away from ruining anymore his plan, The "lazy" triplet lowly fumed, "I told you not to get involved. It's already bad enough with Dewey, I don't need anymore chaos." The chaotic element stared at his crafty sibling in a puzzled way. The discordian trying to put together what exactly was happening to himself. The feeling was small and mild before. Yet now, it was something different. Something deeply wrong. Something was different with every single male member of his family. 

At least only Donald, Scrooge, Fethry, Gladstone, Huey, Dewey, and Louie to Phooey's knowledge. 

They were all so much better than himself, everything he heard that a man should be. Brave, Strong, Smart, Clever, Big, and everything he wasn't. 

Phooey Duck wanted and felt many things. The yellow duckling wanted something closer to them all but that was so... Gross and icky yuck in his stomach with the mere idea. That was wrong, beyond wrong. Such yucky things would not only hurt everyone he loved, it would force them to abandon him. Also in that disgust there was frustration, it only added fuel to that disgust and shame. 

The Con Artist snapped his fingers and snapped, "Hey! Stop staring at me like I'm made of gold or something, pay attention!!" The Fourth Triplet shocked himself out of his disconnection from reality. 

‡î|\/|€ §|<ī¶ 

Phooey Duck glared at Louie Duck. The harsh look softened. The softie rubbed the back of his head as he fumbled, "I'm sorry about ruining the whole plan and being useless during the hostage situation like always." The "Evil" triplet looked off as The Three Caballeros played in the background. The "greedy" triplet sighed softly, "You don't need to apologize for existing. I shouldn't have acted like you weren't there." The soft hearted triplet looked to the performance. The Misprint bitterly joked, "I shouldn't exist."

The End. 

Out take 1.

Dewey Duck went to touch the scheme board. Louie Duck quickly stopped this, noting, "Do not touch my perfect scheme." Phooey Duck took the picture of Dewey off the board and smiled brightly as he looked at it. 

Out take 2,

Louie posed himself alike one might paint a french girl. He went to pull down his board but was suddenly cuddle attacked by Phooey. They both fell off the bed. The board fell open.

Outake 3…

The green duckling kissed the freshly painted ink. The yellow duckling joked, "Big Brudda Louie, why are you wearing black lipstick?" The green eyed duckling rolled his eyes snarked, "What? Do you look at by beak often?" The yellow eyed duckling flicked his eyes away and remained silent. The red duckling became concerned, increasingly so as the silence continued. The blue and green duckling were simply incredibly uncomfortable with every single second that passed.

Outtakes 4#

José was putting on his blond wig. Louie repeated, "José, cross dressing isn't part of the plan." Phooey gave a thumbs up and cheered, "You do it, I believe in you!!" Zé started putting on his lipstick. The green hoodie grumbled to himself. The yellow sweater seemed confused by this reaction. 

Out take 5

Phooey Duck looked above Louie Duck as tears started too soon, he stood upon the high ground. The yellow beanie cried, "We can't do this, we're brothers Louie!" The green hoodie got to his webbed feet and fumed, "You should have thought about that earlier before you betrayed me." The lightening sword glowed. The yellow sweater shaked in hurt in body and voice, "You were my brother, Big Brudda Louie, I loved you. Please don't make me do this!" Another lightening sword lit. The "Evil" triplet gritted his teeth and replied, "Long live the king."

Wait, wrong scene.


End file.
